


you're smart (and hot)

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Haechan is mentioned, Jeno is just a stressed college student, M/M, Meet-Cute?, Smart Qian Kun, they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: maybe donghyuck doesn't need to be murdered for kicking jeno out of their dorm room...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: jeno love club





	you're smart (and hot)

Jeno was quite literally going to  _ murder _ Donghyuck. Who the fuck brings a hookup over during midterms week and during the fucking day? Jeno just wanted to study but instead, he was walking towards the library while grumbling under his breath. Even a little warning would have been nice but no, all Jeno got was Donghyuck throwing open the door and saying  _ out. _

Fucking asshole. 

Jeno sighs while opening the door to the library just to get met with a bored-looking attendant. 

“Libraries closed.” The attendant says without looking up from his book. 

“What?”

“Libraries closed for maintenance. Sorry.” He didn’t sound very sorry. 

“It’s midterms?” Jeno couldn’t wrap his head around what he was hearing. 

“I’m well aware it doesn’t change the fact that the library is closed.” The attendant didn't seem to care about Jeno’s obvious distress. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he nodded before turning away to leave. It wasn’t the attendant’s fault that the library was closed. “Okay, sorry for bothering you. Have a nice day!” 

Despite Jeno cursing out everything in his head, he could still be a decent human being. Maybe there was a park table or something he could study at. 

“Why are you looking to study in the library anyways? No one studies here anymore.” The attendant says, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He turns on his foot and looks the attendant in the eyes. 

“It’s dumb.”

“Try me.”

“My roommate sexiled me.”

“At 2:30 in the afternoon?”

“Yup.”

Something about Jeno’s facial expression must have been funny because the library attendant threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. Jeno instantly realized that he was  _ pretty _ . How did he miss that?

“What a dick.”

“I know right.” Jeno chuckles and shakes his head. It’s good to know that he isn’t the only one that thought Donghyuck was being rude. 

“Well, if you want you can study here. Keep me company. I have about an hour left of my shift but I can’t move. Normally no one comes in and it’s boring so you would be doing me a favor.” His words calm Jeno down and he smiles widely.

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.”

Jeno walks to the area to enter the station and is struck once again by just how  _ attractive  _ the other man is. He has a nice smile and the cutest dimples. 

“I’m Kun.”

“Jeno. Thanks for saving my ass.” Jeno chuckles before plopping down in the seat next to Kun’s.

“Don’t mention it. You’re saving me from dying of boredom.”

Jeno snorts as he pulls his laptop out of his bag. He opens the screen to the page that he had been on when Donghyuck had kicked him out. He silently continues to study as Kun begins to read his book once again. No matter how hard he tries to focus on the screen in front of him he can’t help but be drawn to the man that was sitting next to him. Who was Kun?

“You can’t study?” Kun must have sensed that Jeno wasn’t actually doing anything. 

“Nah my roommate kicking me out must have destroyed the flow that I had built for myself.” Jeno chuckles while shaking his head. 

“That’s okay. We can just talk.” Kun says with a wide grin that Jeno wants to shy away from. 

“Talk. I can do that.” Jeno smiles back before closing his laptop and focusing on the man next to him.

“What are you going to school for?” 

“Literature. You?”

“Aerospace engineering.” Kun’s response makes him freeze. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jeno says with a laugh.

“Not what you were expecting?”

“Not at all but it fits you. Caught me by surprise. My degree seems so boring next to yours.” Jeno says with a head shake.

“Nah books are cool. I mean look, I’m reading a book instead of being on my phone.” Jeno chuckles as Kun waves his book around. 

“Fair enough. How old are you?”

“25.” 

“Oooo an older man! Sexy.” Jeno says with a greasy wink that has Kun throwing his head back once again to laugh. 

“How old are you? Please don’t tell me I've been flirting with a freshman.” 

“Nah I’m 20. Turning 21 in a month.” Jeno smiles over at the older man, happy to know that it was acceptable to flirt.

“That’s fun!” Kun smiles while running his hands through his hair and Jeno nods. 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Jeno didn’t know what was happening but he might have to thank Donghyuck for kicking him out instead of killing him. 

“So what do you like to do in your free time. Besides reading.” Kun asks while leaning back in his chair. 

“I dance,” Jeno says with a smile. He loves dancing and he loves talking about dancing. 

“That’s so cool!” Kun seems to be impressed and Jeno can’t help but feel slightly proud of himself. Impressing a cute boy was always an accomplishment. 

“What about you?”

“I like to produce music and make music,” Kun says sheepishly but Jeno feels his mouth drop slightly. 

“Are you just trying to impress me?” He can’t help but ask.

“Why is it working?” Kun lays it on just as thick and Jeno appreciates it greatly.

“Obviously. Wow, an aerospace engineer and a music producer. A man of many talents.”

“Not a music producer. I just do it for fun.”

“That’s still super fucking cool.” Jeno physically restrains himself from adding a dude to the end of that sentence. While he's pretty sure that Kun knows he finds him attractive he really doesn’t want to mess up even the slightest chance at a date. 

“It’s nothing.”

“I bet you’re really fucking good.”

“I’m good at a lot of things,” Kun says back and Jeno feels a blush rise to his cheeks. He was going to kiss this man if he kept it up and that goes against Jeno’s personal code. 

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like asking cute boys who stumble into the library when it’s closed on a date?” Kun says it almost shyly and Jeno resists the urge to squeal. 

“You do this often?” 

“Nah, just with the literature majors who enjoy dancing in their free time.” Jeno is going to combust. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you Kun.” Jeno is smiling. 

Kun smiles and sheepishly looks down. Jeno suppresses the urge to scream so he just giggles instead.

Maybe Donghyuck gets to live after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
